


No

by FallingForKonoha



Series: Naru-One Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Sasuke is in love and wont admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/FallingForKonoha
Summary: Sasuke is in denial





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, written out of spite because some loser got pressed i was writing sasuHina so naturally i wrote more sasuhina :)

No

It wasn’t true

He stood, pulling his pants on quickly, his shirt pulled over his head in such a haste, he almost ripped the fabric as he headed towards the door, wanting to leave before she woke up, because he knew it would just be that much harder if she did

No

He knew better

He was an Uchiha, and his people knew control, knew how to keep their emotions in check, they knew how to feel, when to feel, and how to STOP

No

It wasn’t true

He knew better

Knew better than to be such a fool as to fall for-

“Sasuke-kun?” Her voice pierced the air so suddenly, he almost flinched

Almost

He stood completely still, his hand on the door, readying to leave again

Leave her again

Because no

It wasn’t true

He KNEW better

“Where are you going?” She asked, her voice slightly raspy from sleepiness, and Sasuke found himself thinking it was endearing

NO

“Out” he replied, but when he was met with just silence, he turned to face her, and knew he made a mistake

She sat herself up just slightly, enough so the bedsheets pooled down and exposed her bare upper half, her normally well kept hair looking slightly wild from their night together

Another night

How many had they had at this point?

Every time he’d visit, he found himself falling in her bed without her needing to breathe a word

No

It wasn’t true

He knew better

His eyes locked with hers, seeing the sadness in hers made his stomach turn in unease, and he wanted nothing more than to get back in bed with her, to spend another day, another night

Or maybe

To just stay, there, with her

NO

“Okay, goodluck on your travels” she finally said, giving a sad half smile as he opened the door and left the room

No

He had to stop lying to himself

It was true

He didn’t listen, he didn’t know better

No matter what he told himself, no matter how much he wished it wasn’t true, that he was completely in control of his emotions, he knew he would have to face reality

Either today, or maybe tomorrow, but, soon

He just had to admit it

He was in love with Hinata

No amount of running away would change that

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request something hmu on my [Tumblr](stonerbrujx.tumblr.com)


End file.
